David Jones
) Rosa Jones (older twin sister) Unnamed sibling Unnamed nephew Rebecca Jones (adoptive mother) Allen Jones (adoptive father) Scott Maxwell (adoptive uncle) |partner(s)=Naomy Jones (girlfriend) |affiliation(s)= Grimsborough Police Department |rank= Senior Detective Inspector (formerly) }} Davidson "David" Jeremiah Jones is a main character featured in Criminal Case. An Inspector for the Grimsborough Police Department, he serves as one of the player's partners throughout the season. Profile At 33 years of age, Jones sports dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones mostly wears a standard Grimsborough PD uniform, which is a light blue, full-sleeve shirt with a blue-gray necktie. Apart from that, the two sleeves of his shirt sport the logo of the Grimsborough PD. He also wears a pair of black pants with a black leather belt. 38 years of age, Jones also has a five o'clock shadow and wears a brown police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves, both of which he obtained in the five years the player was gone from Grimsborough. Under the jacket, Jones sports a light blue GPD shirt with a black (previously blue-gray) necktie. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color. A seasoned officer in the force, Jones is described as goofy but loyal and serious about his job. His interests are food, especially cookies and hot dogs, and fishing. According to Pretty Simple, Jones is 5 feet, 10 inches tall and weighs 165 lbs. Noteable Events Of Criminal Case Jones was introduced to the player in The Death of Rosa Wolf. In To Die or Not to Die, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's antique shop, which cost him his whole salary of $1200. Then in Anatomy of a Murder, he bought a bear rug from taxidermist Mortimer Mutlog to go with his deer clock. In The Summoning, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. The librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones ever since he was a young boy and did not like him for some reason (probably because Jones never returned her library books in time). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In No Smoke Without Fire, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and stated that those kind of things (namely murder) would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret took her opportunity to poison Jones when the team went to give her back Astrid's ribbon. However, as a result, Jones actually became extremely immunity to poisons by the end of Chapter 2 and could not knew if his parent were Red Masque until the event pf There Will Be Blood. He was then also become Red Masque, a red masked assasin. After being arrested and taken to trial, Margaret asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her pet dog, Astrid, so that Jones could take care of it and also enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid, and surprisingly won. During the events of At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, Luke Harris, as the one behind Lisa Edwards' murder (since Luke was one of the suspects in the case). This infuriated Grace, who then got mad at Jones, thus shouting him out with his full name: David Jeremiah Jones. In Marked for Death, it is revealed that there is a funny page called "Oh my Jones!" on Friendnet (the in-game Facebook parody) where people publish funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him and that the page has over 1,000 hearts (a take on Facebook's "likes"). Jones also mentions that he has not found a way to shut down the page yet. In Good Girls Don't Die, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King stated that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones had to take care of the paperwork to be temporarily replaced by Grace, the Head of Forensics of the Grimsborough PD. Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood. As a result, he grew a stubble and sustained eye bags from lack of sleep, specifically ever since Chief King committed suicide. After restoring peace in the city of Grimsborough at the climax of the aforementioned case, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Jones took some time to remember the player's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" back then. Furthermore, he referred to the above-mentioned incident when he thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. When it was time to bid a final goodbye, Jones consoled a weeping Ramirez and wished the player a good future before finally shedding tears himself and requesting the player to remember the Grimsborough PD. In the fanmade case We Will Not Be Moved, Jones gets kidnapped by Pierre Grant, a vampire Slayer who hates everything about vampires and thinks that Jones, since he once worked at Vampillia Police Department, could reveal something about them. His plan was cut short, however, by Inspector Callie and the player. Jones now has PTSD after that event. Personality Jones is a senior police officer of GPD whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced, as mentioned by himself in Death by Crucifixion when he claimed that his ex-wife, Charlotte, always wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. The couple eventually got divorced after Charlotte realized she could not handle the risk his job entailed. As also mentioned by himself in A Brave New World, after finishing the examination of an astolabe, Jones' grandfather was an astrologer. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as implied by himself in The Grim Butcher and A Russian Case, respectively. He dislikes suspects Bart Willams, Tony Marconi, Dimitri Balanchine and Alden Greene who either get on his nerves, make excuses to deceive him, or seek to earn special treatment from him as a vehicle to receive pardon for his suspicions. Besides that, he loves country music, burgers, candies, hotdogs and cupcakes, is interested in magic, and his greatest weaknesses are cookies (mean he was fan of Margaret Littlewood’s cookies). He is allergic to compost, and also hates the smell of hand sanitizer. Apart from former case, Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting the results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. But in Burying the Hatchet after repairing an amulet, Jones showed no sign of felinophobia and said that he liked cats. As a child, Jones wanted to be a magician and was also interested in becoming a firefighter, but could not become either one, although he did successfully become a boy scout . Apart from that, he loved to play in greenhouses, collect baseball and wrestling cards, and used to be a fan of wrestler Tom Norris and even owned a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts he bought. Furthermore, Jones would often get lost in the forest, which resulted in his mother making up scary stories to keep him away from going back there. One such story involved a made-up creature called "Ni!", which still scares Jones in his adult age. Oddly enough, Jones always wanted a pink bedroom as a kid even his older twin sister, Rosanna. He is also an avid reader of the Girly Gossips magazine and is known to use a women's hair removal cream called Fair Away. He also likes to go fishing. Jones, when he was a student, used to work at a luxury restaurant. He also worked as a dishwasher at an upscale restaurant at some other point in his life. Jones may have practiced S&M in the past, as suggested by S&M mistress Jezabela in A Deadly Game. For some reason, Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain whether or not he knows Jezabela and her club. Jones is also noted to be a fan of the University band called Lone Roses and the University football team known as the Grimsborough Quails, as showcased in Killing Me Softly and Dead Man Running respectively. As his secret alter ego, Red Masque, Jones always widened his katana which kills many criminal. He eventually tried to keep his secret from someone else who knew him. But if he was possessed by his conscience, Jones will kill someone else, eating his victims like a cannibal. Gallery Screenshots Jones18.png|Happy 1 Jones22111.png|Happy 2 Jones 45.jpeg|Happy 3 Jones17.png|Happy 4 DJones.jpeg|Happy 5 Yyyyy.jpeg|Happy 6 EyeSparkles.jpeg|Happy 7 0B3663EB-7B72-466D-ABCB-9BBC66FBAE7E.jpeg|Confident 1 DavyJonesy.jpeg|Confident 2 DJ.jpeg|Confident 3 GP.jpeg|Confident 4 Jones9.png|Excited 1 JonesAP.jpeg|Excited 2 JoeJJ.jpeg|Excited 3 Jones.jpeg|Excited 4 JonesPS.jpeg|Excited 4 Jones44.png|Hysterical Jones.png|Nervous 1 LolJJon.jpeg|Nervous 2 Jones 22.jpeg|Nervous 3 JonesNerv.jpeg|Nervous 4 Dudey.jpeg|Nervous 5 Pq.jpeg|Nervous 6 Jones26.png|Nervous 7 Lol Jones.jpeg|Nervous 8 Jonest.jpeg|Smiling 1 Smily Jones.jpeg|Smiling 2 Smily Jones345.jpeg|Smiling 3 PainJ.jpeg|Smiling 4 Jones11.png|Confused Pk.jpeg|Confused JY.jpeg|Confused JoP.jpeg|Confused Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed Jones - Case 20-2.png|Blushing 1 Blushing 2.jpeg|Blushing 2 Blushing 3.jpeg|Blushing 3 Blushing 4.jpeg|Blushing 4 Blushing 4.jpeg|Blushing 5 JonesBlushing1.Jpeg|Blushing 6 JonesBlushing2.Jpeg|Blushing 7 JonesBlushing3.Jpeg|Blushing 8 JonesBlushing4.Jpeg|Blushing 9 JonesBlushing5.Jpeg|Blushing 10 Jones25.jpeg|Shocked 1 ED23FBC4-EE2D-481C-AA45-8AB6ECBCB1B8.png|Shocked 2 Jones0000.jpeg|Shocked 3 Jones8.png|Shocked 4 Jones9.jpeg|Shocked 5 Jones10.jpeg|Shocked 6 Jones2E.jpeg|Shocked 7 JBass.jpeg|Shocked 8 JonesX.jpeg|Shocked 9 Jonny.jpeg|Shocked 10 JMan.jpeg|Shocked 11 Jonny Level.jpeg|Shocked 12 David Jones.png|Agonized 1 Jones24.jpeg|Thinking 1 Jones4.png|Thinking 2 Jones - Case 51-5.jpeg|Thinking 3 Jones - Case 52-5.jpeg|Thinking 4 Jones - Case 53-5.jpeg|Thinking 4 Jones - Case 20-3 Suspicious.png|Suspicious 1 Jones - Case 20-5 Suspicious 2.png|Suspicious 2 Jones10.png|Horrified Jones10.png|Horrified Jones30.png|Relieved Jones23.png|Sad Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate JonesCompassionate.png|Compassionate 1 Jones34.png|Compassionate 2 Jones22.png|Mad 1 Jones - Case 55-2.png|Mad 2 Jones13.png|Angry fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones - Case 51-3.png|Infuriated 1 Jones - Case 55-1.png|Infuriated 2 Jones36.png|Showing his badge. Jones - Case 20-4 Serious.png|Serious Jones19.png|Winking Collage8.png|On the phone, unsure. JonesPhone.PNG|On the phone, unpleasant. JonesPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, shocked. Jones-Sweating.png|Sweating 1 JonesSweating(2).png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating(3).png|Sweating 3 Jones-Sweating-4.png|Sweating 4 Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. Jones12.png|Disgusted 1 Jones38.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming 1 JonesDaydream2.png|Daydreaming 2 explosion jones.PNG|Singed 1 Jones - Case 13-1.png|Singed 2 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|Singed 3 wef.PNG|Determined Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint. Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|Drawing his gun, shouting. JonesDrawingGun(3).PNG|Drawing his gun, mad. JonesDrawingGun(6).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun.PNG|Drawing his gun, serious. JonesDrawingGun(2).PNG|Drawing his gun, shocked. JonesDrawingGun(4).PNG|Drawing his gun, wondering. JonesDrawingGun(5).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun(7).PNG|Drawing his gun, determined. JonesDrawingGun(8).PNG|Drawing his gun, confident. Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by Tess Goodwin. DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask. JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered in Chief King's blood. Jonesdigging.png|Digging Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet. Jones 63.png|Jones with Astrid. Jones 22111reww3.png|Ditto. Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez. DJONES.jpg|Watching a football match. Jones 23344.png|Wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Wearing a suit. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume. Jones golf.png|Wearing a golf outfit. Jones 79.png|Looking through binoculars. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Attending Chief King's funeral. File:Jones_-_Compassionate_(with_stubble).png|Sporting a five o'clock shadow. eeeeerrrte.png|Wearing a pilgrim outfit. Jones2343434.png|Disguised as a member of The Crimson Order. FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. jones_wife.png|Charlotte Jones (left), Jones' ex-wife. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Oh My Jones 1.jpg|A post from the "Oh my Jones!" page on Friendnet. 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Ditto. Oh My Jones 2.jpg|Ditto. friendnetphotojones4.png|Ditto. 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts. jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes. Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Jones is ready to investigate the next case as Alex, Ramirez, and Grace are done filing reports for the player. jonespartner.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Relax.png|Click too fast in a crime scene in Grimsborough and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones - Case 20-6 Scene Cleared.png|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. dgffrtyuu.png|Starting from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will appear on "case markers" in the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Also starting from this case, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he will let you investigate the next one of the five Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. sswwss.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough. Jones - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in an error pop-up. JonesErrorCCPB.png|Ditto. CCSTWjoneserror.png|Ditto. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|Dressed up as a burger cook during burger deals in the app. dffggf.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_-_Recruit_2-1.png|Ditto. 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in a "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" DJonesCorpseFound.png|"You just found the body!" LikeCriminalCaseJones.png|Jones in a "Good News" pop-up. Jones - Welcome Back Android.jpg|A "Welcome Back!" pop-up. Surprisejones.png|Jones in a "Surprise!" pop-up. Jones_Pop_Up_Rare.PNG|Jones, in a "Flash Sale" pop-up. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. David Jones.png |-| Season 5= DJonesConspiracyC232.png|Jones, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy) and Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy). JonesPartnerConspiracy.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones fills in a report for the player. JonesS5CalmDown.PNG|Click too fast in a crime scene in The Conspiracy and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JonesS5Map.PNG|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. JonesRecruitsConspiracy-1.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Trivia * Jones is the one to give you the Level Up! message instead of Chief Ripley. Category:Main Characters Category:Partners